Inside Out (World 1955 Style)
World 1955's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Harmony Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Tarakotchi My Bad *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1955 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1955 Style) - Transcripts Category:World 1955 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG